Tyler King
Tyler King is CAW Pro Wrestler currently signed to Elite Dynasty Federation, New-NAW , New Outback Championship Wrestling, Derek's Championship Wrestling League , ARW and WACW . Overall, in CAW, King has won 3 World Championships, 1 Midcard Championship, and 2 Undercard Championships. Current Vivianverse Leagues DCWL ATW Season 2 On the 1st episode of ATW Season 2, Tyler King defeated Mark Anthony and Hector Frost. On Episode 2, Tyler King lost to Mustachio Blur in a Wave of the Future Challenge Match, but later on in the show, King defeated Andrew Liana, Frank Fhucks, and Mark Nash to save himself from being in the bottom 3. On Episode 3, King, Mustachio Blur, and Anthony Washington lost to Hector Frost, Mark Nash, and Andrew Liana . On Episode 4, King defeated Nash in a 20 minute Iron man Match, and later on in the show, King lost to Rick Reaper in a triple threat tables match for the ATW Title, however, since King wasn't the one who was put through the table, he recieved a ATW Championship Match against the then champ Rick Reaper on ATW Episode 5. On the episode Tyler King would defeat Rick Reaper in a 2 out of 3 falls match to win the title. Tyler King would keep the title all the way to Ep 7 The Season Finale of ATW and once again beat Rick Reaper in a Cage match thus retaining his title and earning him a DCWL contract. Current GM Biff Andreas would give King the contract and King would then attack Biff, lastly hitting him The Banishment before walking out of the arena with the ATW Title. Main Roster King was signed to the main roster, but it has yet to be seen what will happen. EDF On the first episode of EDF Wrestling, Tyler King faced Edward Cullen to crown the first EDF World Heavyweight Champion, but would come up short. Next, On the second episode of EDF Showtime, he would try to get a spot in the EDF Championship Elimination Chamber match but again would come up short. At EDF's first PPV event Collison, Tyler King faced Michael Greengrich and Chris Corre in a Triple Threat match for Greengrichs EDF New Breed Title and came up short after being pinned by Greengrich. Current Non-Vivianverse Leagues ARW When ASW died, it's roster was moved to it's succesor promotion, ARW, with King included in that. New-NAW On King's debut at T.Y.S.O.N. Reckless Rebirth, he would win a 12-man over the top rope battle royal for the T.Y.S.O.N. Intercontinental Championship by last eliminating Garrett Shetty. Then, on the first episode of New-NAW Velocity, Tyler King defeated Tyson to retain the Intercontinental Championship New Outback Championship Wrestling On Episode 2 of NOCW, King made his debut by being in a tournament to crown the first ever NOCW World Heavyweight Champion, he would end up defeating Kevin Maverick in the first round, but in the semi-finals, he would lose to John Blackrose. WACW Tyler King is signed to WACW, but it hasn't made it's debut yet. Former/Defunct Leagues ASW On ASW Flash Episode 18, Tyler King made his debut and defeated Alex Striker for the ASW Havoc Underworld Championship. On ASW Extreme Zone Episode 19, Zack Ryder defeated King. However, a few weeks later, King would win the ASW World Heavyweight Championship, but sadly, after that, ASW would close it's doors Championships and accomplishments ASW *ASW Championship (1x) (Final) New-NAW *'New-NAW Intercontinental Championship (1x) (Current)' DCWL *ATW World Championship (1x) *ASW Hardcore Championship' (2x)' Other Accomplishments *'Havoc Underworld Championship (1x) (Current)' In Wrestling Current Finishers and Signature Moves *'The King's Plunge(Flip Bottom) (current)' *'The Banishment (Attitude Adjustment) (current)' *Back Side Slam (Current signature) *Elbow Drop (Current Signature) Wrestling Themes '''Cage - I am the King ' 'Green Day - Holiday'''(As a part of Too Cool with Chris Corre ) Category:DCWL Category:Something CAWful CAW Category:JFW Category:ASW Category:EDF Category:Original